First European Theater
The First European Theater Also known as Operation Free Europe, was the first Stage in the Third World War, featuring a United States Invasion of Europe, after the destruction of the American Town Elina, from a R.E.C.E.S.F Satellite that was hacked by A.E.L forces during the events of the European Civil War . The Invasion was known to be most disastrous for the Continentals for they have still not been able to recover after The Holocaust. Prelude 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of Highland & Mark. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix ,Have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles From The Town Of Gore. They Were Planning To Gather an Army Of European Troops To Capture the European Satellite Shield Base Of Of Operations A.K.A Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti Rivera Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Continentals They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to recover their continent, from Injuries after the Laser Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 The A.L. Began to Mobilize Their Forces and moved leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta, about 200 Miles West of the Russian Boarder. With The Half Of The A.E Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Recovery, the The A.L. took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Continentals In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L. Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing control of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Continentals in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L. Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L. with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch At 8:00Am in the Morning On June 3rd Of 2019. The A.L. Made Their last attack At 5:00Am where They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the A.E Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F. data base and R.E.S. 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The American City Of Elina located 19 Miles off the coast of Philadelphia. After The A.L. Raid At Sparta. The small City of Elina Was on It's normal days of having business, as well as having a tremendous time of Peace and negotiations. No longer, it ended in a tragedy when RES 1 Locked on to the city due to the Virus that the A.L Planted. At around 5:30 Am it was shot by Rivera's Hack Satellite and was destroyed was vaporized leaving nothing left but ruins and a Crater in the center. Some of the citizens who did managed to survive lost there families, and friends in the downtown area, with only the suburbs now remaining of the once beautiful city of Elina. The Tragedy was All Over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA & Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent people that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The Tragedy of Elina would completely break the Relationship between the United States & Europe. Invasion Of Portugal Southern Campaign 'Invasion Of Spain' 'Battle Of Southern France' 'Hallwoiea & Gunghollow Arrive' 'Last Stand At Le Cito' Northen Campaign 'Occupation of Copenhagen' 'Fall Of Ramstein' 'U.S Stopped at Harris Pass' A.E Counterattack 'Raid On Ramstein' 'A.E Reclaims Ramstein' 'Liberation Of Copenhagen' Raid On The Bronx Aftermath Trivia Category:Events